narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Prana
Prana is the physical manifestation of life force. The mountain people, primarily the Garuda tribe is the one to discover its secrets. Syena, the most legendary Garuda is known to have mastered all 5 kinds of pranas, and is known to be the most powerful warrior, even surpassing Taksak, whom he eventually defeats. Type of Pranas 1) samana prana: '''Associate with Fire. Its called the wind of balance. It unites the upward and downward flowing energies at the naval center to awaken and enhance the prana of transformation. It nourishes the whole body and gives glowing health to it. It is white in color and cool in nature and. samana vayu is a concentrating, absorbing, and consolidating force. samana collects energy absorbed through breath, food, sensory perception, and mental experiences and processes it to empower all aspects of life. '''2) Prana: Associated with Air. The Breath of Speed and Vitality. It is the fundamental energizing force. It is golden in color, light in weight and has an upward movement. Prana vayu is most active in the region of the lungs and heart. It provides propulsive energy, speed, motivation, and vitality. On a more subtle level, this vayu gives heightened sensitivity both to the external senses and to inner awareness. It allows us to see the world in all its brightness— full of possibilities—and to anchor our inner focus in a resting place of contentment. 3) Apana: 'Asoociated with earth.The Anchoring Breath of Strength. While prana vayu governs the intake functions, apana, which is most active in the pelvis and lower abdomen, governs the eliminative functions (excretion, urination, menstruation) and the downward and outward flow of energy in the body. It is yellow in color. On the subtle level, apana eliminates not only physical wastes but anything undesirable or threatening to good health. It supports the immune system and helps keep the mind free of destructive forces. when it is strong and balanced, apana roots and grounds us, providing the foundation for a healthy body and a flexible positive outlook on life. '''4) Udyana vayu-' Associated with spirit. The Breath of Ascent and Stamina. It gives energy to express your truth, expand your horizon and raise your consciousness. By regulating this energy the body can be made very light. It is green in color. An ascending and radiant force, udana vayu is responsible for taking the mind from waking to sleep and to deep sleep, as well as to higher planes of existence after death. When udana is balanced and strong, we stand tall and are joyous, enthusiastic, alert, articulate, and strong-willed. '''5) vyana vayu- Associated with water. The Breath of Integration. It integrates and coordinates the other four prana vayus, keeping them balanced and nourished. It is sky-blue in color. Vyana also controls the muscular system, coordinates balance, and regulates movement from the core to the periphery. While it permeates the entire body, vyana is particularly active in the limbs, helping them implement the powers of locomotion and manipulation.